One Drunken Night
by Haustin
Summary: Is this really happening or has it changed her life forever?


**Authors Note: I've been thinking of writing a fanfiction about Ross and Rachel for a while now, and since it's summer I decided to start writing.**

**I don't own any of these characters. If I did I would be filthy rich by now.**

**This fanfiction is set around season 7, Monica and Chandler were engaged for 2 weeks now and they had set the date of the wedding from 3 weeks today.**

**One Drunken Night - Chapter One**

A rather sad Rachel was sitting on the step in the hall between Monica and Joey's apartments. Ross was strolling up the stairs towards Monica's to go help out with their wedding plans, when all of a sudden Ross' eyes were set upon the back of Rachel's head. He sat down next to her on the step and put his arm around her.

"What's wrong, Rach?" he said kissing her temple.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter..." she said shedding a few tears, her head falling onto Ross' shoulder.

"Yes there is, Rach. Just tell me." Ross said putting his head lightly on top of hers.

"Ok, well I guess I'm just upset that Monica and Chandler are engaged and I may never get that, I mean I'm not even close... I don't even have a boyfriend..." she said sighing.

"Awh, come on, Rach, the right guy is just around the corner." he said rubbing her back.

"You're right." she stands up. "Wanna come in for some wine? We can just hang out? Talk like we used to." she smiled at him.

"Sure." he said with a smile.

Rachel opened the door to her and Joey's apartment, Ross followed her in closing the door behind him. Rachel grabbed a bottle of wine out of the fridge and put it on the counter top. Ross got two rather large wine glasses and placed them down, opening the wine pouring a decent amount into each glass. He gave one to Rachel as they both walked over to the couch and sat down.

"I have SO much work to do." she said with a groan.

"Here, let me help you." Ross, the kind man as he is said helping Rachel with her work.

2 bottles of wine later. Rachel put her glass down and turned to Ross.

"Ross, did I ever tell you the time when I was backpacking across Western Europe? I was just outside of Barcelona, hiking in the foothills of Mount Tibidabo. I was at the end of this path, when I came to a clearing and there was a lake, very secluded, there were tall trees all around, It was dead silent, gorgeous. At the end of the lake I saw a woman, bathing herself.. but she was crying." she said gazing into Ross' eyes.

Ross looked at her and began kissing her, Rachel kissed back getting on top of him taking off his red sweater. Ross continued kissing her taking off her shirt, undoing her bra and taking her pants off along with her knickers tossing them onto the floor. Rachel took off Ross's pants and his boxer shorts tossing them on the floor as well, Ross reached into his trouser pocket searching for a condom, he found one and put it on. Ross grabbed Rachel tightly and began to have sex with her.

Rachel's breath started to get faster and faster as they both moaned. They began kissing again and moved it into the bedroom. Joey walked in with his meatball sub hearing the noises coming from the bedroom, he just assumed Rachel had a date or something so he went into Monica and Chandler's not mentioning anything as he was lost in his sub.

About a week later Rachel woke up in her bed feeling a little queazy. She tried to sit up but that made her feel worse, she heaved and ran to the bathroom throwing up in the toilet. After she had finished throwing up she thought of the only possibly reason why she woud be feeling like this, so she went to the nearest drug store and bought a pregnancy test. She went back to Monica and Chandler's apartment

"Hey, Mon, just using the bathroom, Joeys in ours." she said running into the bathroom.

"Okay, honey." Monica replied. She took the test. She left it for a few minutes and took a look at it. She gasped.

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic, leave reviews and tell me what you thought, Chapter 2 will be up tomorrow or the day after.**

**-xoxo**


End file.
